Delta 1107
by PFC Koprulu
Summary: The Continuing Adventures of Delta 07, Sev, as he tries to survive on his own behind enemy lines on the wookie planet of Kashyyk.
1. Chapter 1

Republic Commando  
Designation: RC-1107  
Nickname: Sev  
Status: MIA (KIA?)

Delta 07 watched helplessly as this data scrolled across his visor. He coughed painfully, spitting blood up on the screen. He was deep in it this time, and he knew it. Trandoshan _hut'uun_, sneaking up behind him and dislocating his arms. But he'd make them pay...he always did in the end...

His visor fizzed back into view, showing the overcast Kashyyyk sky above him as rain poured down and sizzled on his helmet. He tried turning his head, and was met with a sharp jolt of pain. His collar bone was definitely broken. Shutting his eyes tightly, he attempted to wiggle his fingers, and met success. Now if he could just inch his hand down to his hip blaster...

Suddenly, he was flipped ungracefully over off of whatever he had been carried on. It went dark and he couldn't see past the inside of his helmet. Grunting slightly, he activated his night-vision with 2 quick blinks, and tried to stare through the darkness. A nearly identicaly T-Visor stared straight back at him...

He had been dumped into a pile of bodies...

They thought he was dead...

Sev made himself as limp as possible, trying to sink deeper into the pile of dead soldiers, all the while listening intently. He could hear some deep gurgles, and the deep raspy voice of a Trandoshan mercenary. _Enjoy it while you can...cause as soon as I can move my arms they'll be around your neck..._, thought Sev, wiggling his fingers lower and lower till he grabbed his DC-15, its cold grip reassuringly slipping into his palm. Sev waited for his moment...

One of the Trandos, bored, started poking the bodies with it's new trophy rifle which it had found, laughing stupidly at how the bodies twitched. The DC-17m, though he wouldn't know it, happened to be the commando standard issue. Had he known, maybe he wouldn't have poked at a blood smeared helmet, which had rolled and was pointed straight at him. The Trandoshan laughed, sneering and making faces in the reflective plexiglass. He wasn't expecting a blaster pistol to suddenly get forced down his windpipe.

Sev, grimacing in agonizing pain as his dislocated limbs were forced into service, took more than a little satisfaction as he pulled the trigger, green yellowish ooze splatering the wooden balcony. Searching left and right, he found it was all clear. With a shuddering gasp of effort and pain, he shut his eyes tight and cranked his shoulder back into place with a yelp, despite his best attempts to stay silent. He bit his lip and cranked down on the other one, gasping and panting heavily from exaustion. Staggering to his feet, he limped towards what look like the direction of what he remembered to be the nearest wookie population center. Bending down and retrieving his precious DC-17m, Sev snapped on his Sniper Attatchment with practiced love and care. Now, he was on the hunt.

Sev made his way down the Wookie overhanging causeway, darting between the large trees for cover. He needed to hook back up the Republic, ANY of the Republic. Dropping to his belly, he army-crawled down the small ramp, sweeping to the left and right with his Decee. He heard a door slide open behind him and he dived, rolling behind a large Wookie crate pressing his back to it, breathing hard as his shoulder-blades ached. Slipping his hand to his belt, he felt for his fiber-optic probe, only to find it was missing. Holding his breath, he slipped his Decee around the corner, checking with his scope. "_Fierfek..._" Sev whispered.

An entire company of droids were filing out of the main cargo doors, led by 4 Heavy Trandoshan Assault Mercenaries carrying 3 LS-150 Heavy Repeaters, and, much to Sev's discomfort, a Wookie Rocket Launcher. Even for him, it was...a real challenge. Sev shut his eyes tight, trying to think. What would Boss do?

Sev grinned. He knew exactly what Boss would do.

Feeling around in his pack, he drew out 6 Trandoshan Proximity mines that they'd confiscated earlier. He's planned on hiding them in Scorch's quarters and filling the detonation chambers with Nerf guts, but now he had much bigger fish to fry.


	2. Chapter 2

Sev snaked his way across the ground, making sure to take as much cover as he could, until he reached the edge of the platform. Laying flat out, he rolled over the edge of the wookie floor and dropped into the infinite abyss that is Kashyyyk's jungle. At least, to the untrained eye it would have seemed that way. In reality, Sev had propelled himself off the edge and quickly grabbed one of the massive tree limbs that ran under the wookie cargo bay. Quickly pulling himself along it, he started planting mines under the floor, sticking remote detonator pins in them and moving on. Then, he made sure to tag them on his heads up display, out-lining them in red. Quickly and swiftly, an impressive feat with 2 nearly broken arms, Sev swung his way back up into the cargo hold, making sure he wasn't seen as he pulled himself behind a large box. The large troop convoy was about half-way to the mines. All Sev had to do was wait….

One of the droids twitched slightly as it detected the magnetic fields of the mine beneath its feet, and it stopped. The rest of the droids clustered around the "magnetic disturbances", checking with their oh-so-perfect droid programming. The Trando Mercs, impatient, pushed their way into the middle of the droids, demanding in their harsh voices what was wrong.

It couldn't have been more perfect timing.

Sev pulled the primer.

The mines detonated, their explosive cores eating through the wookie reinforced wood as if it were paper. The droids and Trandos that survived the blast had a long fall down into the jungle canopy and beyond, many many miles. The only thing that would ever find them would be some jungle predator, praising the sky for a free meal.


End file.
